


Outside the pack

by Kesra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Cute things, F/M, Fluff, Original Character - Freeform, Pack, Pack Bonding, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 13:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2775596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kesra/pseuds/Kesra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a snippet of some OCs, Merrick and Ren. Werewolves and over all moody people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside the pack

Ren was dragging by the time she finally made it back to her motel room. She had just enough energy to kick off her shoes before she flopped face down on the bed with a grunt and instantly started to doze. Her body felt boneless and the only thing keeping her semi conscious was the constant burning thrum radiating from the claw marks on her side, but she was too tired to wash and bandage them, so she sucked up the pain and just laid there hoping sleep would take her soon. Eyes heavy, she started to drift when a knock sounded at the door, rousing a growl from her throat. “Go away.” She huffed as loud as she could, her voice muffled by the blanket in her face. The knocking continued, though making noise and riled her wolf enough to muster up a command. “Go Away.” She ordered, forcing as much dominance into her tone as she was able, her power rippling out of her toward the door. And the knocking was just as persistent, the person behind the door seemingly unaffected by an Alpha’s power. 

“Oh my god.” Renea whined and forced herself up on shaky limbs, grunting as the pain in her side spiked before settling to a deeper sting. “You better be death already to disturb me.” She growled and limped to the door, her frown deepening as she pulled it open and stared out at Merrick, whether that was to being disturbed or the small fission of lust that seemed to curl in her stomach every time she saw him, she wasn’t sure. “What?” She snapped, trying to keep angry as she looked him over, taking in his tall broad shoulders, ruggedly handsome features that made her wolf sit up and take notice and the large black bag in his hand, like the ones old timey doctors would use. 

“I’m here to sew you up.” Merrick smiled, genuinely smiled, his eyes crinkling around the edges making him look 10 years younger and even more delicious than normal. He held up the bag as he spoke and tapped its side before lithely slipping around Ren into the motel room, leaving her to close the door. “You got swiped pretty badly by Lara, figured I’d come and make sure it didn’t scar.” Merrick wasn’t stupid, he knew the wound wouldn’t kill her, but left untreated it would take longer to heal and be a hell of a lot more painful. He wanted to help her avoid that if possible. 

“mmmn.” Was all Ren could reply with as she stumbled back to the bed like the zombie she felt like. Even her wolf, which seemed to only be stirred to excitement at Merrick’s company was calmed. Though Ren had a sneaking suspicion some of her calm was Merrick’s doing. She could feel him radiating it like a light bulb, keeping her from the edge and curving her anger and upset. And right then she was too tired to care. 

“Come now sit.” He ordered lightly, waiting till she was sitting on the mattress before he helped her pull of her shirt and studied the wound. Normally Ren would be uncomfortable at the idea of being half naked in front of a man, especially Merrick who seemed to heat her blood just by existing. So she wasn’t sure if it was his calming aura, or the clinical way he seemed to be studying her, his face impassive and expressionless that seemed to keep her seated there instead of crawling under the blanket. She was sure that if she wasn’t wounded Merrick would be looking her over like a dog in heat, but he was too good of a doctor to let something like his interest in her get in the way of healing her. 

“This might sting.” He said calmly, his free hand bracing her thigh. While Ren had mused and let her thoughts wonder tiredly, Merrick had pulled out what he’d needed to clean her wound and stitch her up. The first brush of the hydrogen peroxide soaked rage sent her hackles up and she hissed as her whole body tensed. But Merrick’s hand squeezed her thigh hard, keeping her still and his voice hummed at her, letting her focus on the soft mellow tones instead of the intense sting of him cleaning her wound. “That’s it…” He murmured and let the pressure of his hand lessen, his fingers lifting to tap her knee. “Sadly it’s only going to get a worse for a bit while I stitch yah up, werewolves and anesthetic do not mix.”

Ren knew this, but it still made her grimace, her eyes closing to keep the room from swimming. She hated this, being so weak in front of another wolf, though Merrick seemed better than most for some reason. She didn’t know if that was the undeniable attraction she felt toward him, or the fact that he was neither an Alpha, Beta, or Omega, but an Adalwin- a wolf out side of the pack that was unaffected by an Alpha’s power and thus in no need of pack order. She knew Adalwin wolves had a calming nurturing affect on most wolves because there was no drive to dominate or protect them, but she never figured it would be this sedating. 

She let her mind wander down these paths as Merrick worked and was started out of them when she felt him tape a fresh pad of gauze over the wound and sat back. She hadn’t even felt him needling her skin together. “…. Thanks…” She mumbled too in awe to not say anything but too stubborn to let him know she was impressed. 

“It was my pleasure, Ren.” He gave her another one of his warm smiles that made her insides melt and her toes curl before he stood and walked to her duffel back digging out a clean shirt for her to wear and then helping her into it. Once she was dressed again he turned back to his bag and started to clean up his things. Ren left him to that and with a grunt crawled back up onto the bed and flopped down, too tired to do much else, and figuring he’d leave when he was done cleaning up. 

Only he didn’t leave, instead Ren felt the bed dip beside her and then Merrick’s warmth radiating against her back as he laid down next to her. “What are you doing?” She mumbled already half asleep as it was. 

“Shhh.” He retorted and with a soft sigh, rolled closer till he was spooning against her back and his thick arm dropped over her hip, keeping her in place and enveloping her in his warmth and smell. It was altogether too soothing, her first instinct to panic instantly vanishing under the gentle hold Merrick had around her as he nuzzled the back of her head and grumbled with a very wolf like sound making her relax even more. There was nothing sexual about this. This was pack. This was comfort. This was something Ren hadn’t had in years, and something she’d yearned for forever. 

Being in a pack was something every wolf yearned for on some level, and being in a pack was something Ren had given up on. She was too powerful an Alpha to be accepted anywhere with out having to fight to the top, and she didn’t want that. She didn’t want to lead, to take care of others. She wasn’t built for that. So she had to suffice with always being a lone wolf, always being apart. But here was Merrick, just as much of a lone wolf as here, just as apart, willing to being her pack for the moment, to hold her and comfort her while she healed. Though she hadn’t known it, it was just what she’d needed to fall asleep. It seemed Merrick could see into her soul.


End file.
